inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円堂守), known as Mark Evans in the dub, is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Daisuke Endō's grandson. Endō is the captain, goalkeeper, and also a libero of Raimon Junior High, later Inazuma Japan's. He never gave up and if he will loses a match he will keep challenging them until he succeeds in defeating them. He is the grandfather of Endou Kanon. Appearance Endou has brown hair, eyes, and eyebrows, and is seen wearing an orange bandana. He has a striking resemblance to his grandfather (without the mustache). Personality Endou is decribed as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up. Endou always think of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, Daisuke. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love for soccer. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they're enemy or ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may be at disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Story Football Frontier Arc Endou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before he was born. Even though his skills are incredible his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in training. But as soon as a mysterious forward called Gōenji moves to Endō's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. Eventually,he went into the Football Frontier and won, moving to the Asia prelimineries round for Football Frontier International(FFI). Hissatsu Individual * GK God Hand (ゴッドハンド) *'GK Nekketsu Punch' (ねっけつパンチ) *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' (ばくれつパンチ) *'GK Majin The Hand' (マジン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK Fist of Justice' (せいぎ の てっけん) *'DF Megaton Head' (メガトンヘッド) *'GK Hammer of Wrath' (いかり の てつい) *'GK' [[Ijigen The Hand|'Ijigen The Hand']] (イジゲン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK God Catch' (ゴッドキャッチ) *'GK'[[Omega The Hand|''' Omega The Hand']] (オメガ･ザ･ハンド) Combination *'SH Inazuma One' with Gōenji (イナズマ1ご) *'SH Inazuma One Drop with Gōenji and Kabeyama (イナズマ1ごおとし) *GK Triple Defense with Kabeyama and Kurimatsu ( --- ) *SH Inazuma Break' with Kidō and Gōenji (イナズマブレイク) **[[Inazuma Break V2|'Inazuma Break V2']] with Kidō and Gōenji (イナズマブレイク V2) *'SH Tri-Pegasus' with Ichinose and Domon (トライペガサース) *'SH The Phoenix' with Ichinose and Domon (ザ･ペニークズ) *'SH Final Tornado' with Ichinose, Domon, and Goenji ( --- ) *'SH Death Zone' with Kidō and Domon (デツゾーン) *'SH Death Zone 2' with Kidō and Domon (デツゾーン2) *'SH The Earth''' with Gōenji and Fubuki (ジ･アース) Trivia *When you look at Endo's hair closely, his hair looks a little bit similar to a Staraptor. *He looks just like his grandfather Daisuke Endo except for the mustache. *Some people call him the "Soccer freak" due to his obsession for soccer. *Mamoru means "protector" Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan